


Panic Attack

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel has a panic attack
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 6





	Panic Attack

Vaggie was currently in the shower as she was washing herself off getting all of the dirt off as she got herself clean she untangled and washed her hair before finally rinsing off in the shower. 

After she dried off and got dressed she. Heard fast breathing coming from Angel's room. She became annoyed thinking he was having sex and went to confront him. 

"Angel for the last time do your work somewhere- Oh my Lucifer! Angel!" She exclaimed seeing that he was hyperventilating and kneeled over on the floor seeing he was having a panic attack. She dropped to the floor concern in her eyes. 

Vaggie had to admit that even if he sometimes annoyed her and disobeyed she was still friendly with him and genuinely cared for him. Vaggie rubbed his back as he hyperventilated and threw up from fright

"Angel what's wrong?!" She said concerned and a bit panicked for Angel. 

He stuttered before puking from fright again. Vaggie called for Charlie's help 

"Angel?!" Charlie cried running over to him as Vaggie began rubbing his back

"Angel what's wrong?" Vaggie asked concerned for him as Angel just puked Vaggie helped him to the bathroom and rubbed his back trying to comfort him

He hyperventelated as she comforted him and waited patently as Charlie looked on with massive concern. 

He couldnt help himself he panicked from fright freaking out they both rubbed his back Vaggie helped Angel sit down kn the floor

"Angel come on what's wrong?" Vaggie asked softly. Angel panted and closed his eyes shut

"Everything is spinning! Please!" He cried. Vaggie knew what to do and grabbed a wash cloth and warmed it up before putting it on Angel's eyes as he had a panic attack 

"Its gonna be okay Angel just lay down and close your eyes" Vaggie said in a soft voice Angel breathed erratically as he closed his eyes 

Charlie still watched on in concern but Vaggie signaled that he would be okay with her so she left. 

Vaggie held onto his hand as she dabbed a the washcloth against his forehead until he calmed down. 

Angel's breathing was still out of control so Vaggie made sure she would stay their for him

Angel kept breathing erraticly so she watched over him protectively out of concern for him. 

Soon Angel finally stopped having his panic attack. He looked over at her gratefully. 

"Thank you Vaggie" He said softly. 

"Are you okay you were shaking and breathing heavily?" She asked him

"The room was spinning to everything went red...im better now...thanks Vaggie." He said before grinning. 

"No problem Angel" Vaggie said. Angel got up after that and went on his way


End file.
